1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a jumpsuit or coverall including a removably closable vertical center front opening extending from the collar down to the crotch portion. The jumpsuit or coverall further includes waist ciching fastener means in the area of the center front opening disposed at waist level. Further, the upper opposite side breast areas of the jumpsuit or coverall are provided with horizontal openings extending from the center front opening, (immediately below the lower extremity of the collar) outwardly to the outer limits of the chest areas of the front of the jumpsuit or coverall to which the opposite arms sleeves are secured, the outer limits of the horizontal openings being disposed at locations spaced substantially two thirds the vertical extent of the sleeve seams from the upper limits thereof at the outer extremities of the shoulders of the jumpsuit or coverall. Each of the horizontal openings is provided with a slide fastener including a closure element which opens and closes the corresponding horizontal opening as the element is slid toward and away from, respectively, the corresponding sleeve seam.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of jumpsuit or coverall type garments constructed to facilitate ease in adornment and removal thereof heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,321,597, 1,326,536, 1,386,950, 1,804,930 and 2,585,840. However, these previously known forms of jumpsuits and/or coveralls do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention.